lady_siafandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Man
The Mysterious Man '''is a cloaked stranger who served as the tutorial in ''Lady Sia. Biography Not much is known about the Mysterious Man, not even his real name. He was first seen in The Castle of Athorre, freeing 'Lady Sia. He served as the tutorial, telling the player about controls that it can easily discover by itself. What he doesn't tell though is the hard part, such as the controls when Sia tranforms into her Sasquatch form, especially in the Walrus fight, which can leave the player searching for walkthroughs. Quotes * "Follow me, Sia!" * "Sleeping on the job? Tsk, tsk... I'm sure his commander would love to see that. No point in waking him; walk past quietly by pressing Button." * "See that lever? Pull it (by pressing Pad Up), and the door will open. Push it back to close the door again." * "The T'soas have stolen your sword and ring. You can get them back from the Algambiade village and the city of Merrion. Until then, keep that sword. As for your magic, I'm afraid you'll have to make do with what you can muster on your own." * "Try to grab this ledge! Jump toward it (press Button to jump)" * "There's a ladder. Climb it by pressing Pad Up or Pad Down." * "There! A prisoner! Cut his bonds and free him (press Button)" * "Look before you leap... but you don't need me to spout old sayings in your ear. To look in a direction, press that direction on the Control Pad." * "To go through such small passages, you can crawl by pressing Pad Down in addition to Pad Left or Pad Right." * "To get across, you will need to catch that hook and hold it (Jump to reach the hook and you'll automatically grab it)." * "Don't let something as flimsy as a door get in your way. Shoot it down! (To fire, press and hold Button)." * "Beware! The barrel is explosive, so stand back when you strike it." * "Here we must part, Sia. You will have to continue on your own. By the way, if you want your equipment back, your jade sword is in the village of Algambiade and your family ring is in the city of Merrion." * "Let me make this easier for you all... I'll take the T'soas and govern them for you." * "The offer stands, ladies and gentlemen." * "Always a pleasure, Lady Sia." Unused Quotes These are unused quotes from the game taken from this gamescript Note: The first one (according to the script) was not said by anyone but since it's some sort of tutorial (and the Mysterious Man is the tutorial) it was probably said by him. * "You can enter this door (press Pad Up)" * "Drop the monster now!" Trivia *This shady guy is actually nameless in the game but according to the gamescript in the Unused Quotes section, he was referred to as Mysterious Man.